Darkness Comes
by malfoy1nicole2
Summary: what happens when harry is resorted into Slytherin and joins the Dark Lord
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What would happen if Harry got resorted in Slytherin and joined the Dark Lord.

You will find out what happened over the summer in the next chapter. He will have a flash back.

Harry Potter glared at Dumbledore and nearly sneered. The silence between them was stretching longer and longer. Finally Harry couldn't stand it.

"Why didn't you tell me of my heritage? It would have been a lot easier to accept."Harry burst out, motioning to his pointed ears and black wings. It was August 1st and Harry had been taken out of his Uncle's house when he "changed".

"I thought it would skip your generation." Dumbledore said gently.

Harry sneered at him. "I'm leaving." He declared and stalked out. He smirked when Dumbles didn't try and stop him.

He retracted his wings and put a heavy glamour over his ears and body. Much to Harry's disgust he hadn't grown when he "transformed". His body was bigger and was around 6 foot. His hair fell to his waist and had a dark blue shine to it. He no longer wore glasses and his green eyes were brighter and seemed to glow. All that came with the Elf package. What Dumbles didn't know is that he was Prince of the Dark elves and his grandfather was very much alive. His grandfather was no other than Salazar Slytherin II. So he was Salazar's rightful heir.

Harry sneered when he thought about Dumbledore. He was furious at Dumbledore and he planned to tell Dumbles that he was on the "light" side. He had been talking to Voldemort over the summer and they had made a deal. Harry had told him about his heritage and Voldemort had told him to tell Dumbles he was on the good side. He had been thinking a lot that summer and he had finally seen what Dumbledore did to people and didn't like it. He was going to be resorted this year and nobody was going to stop him. When he looked around he saw he was headed toward the Slytherin common room and blinked in surprise. He cursed softly and ran back to Dumbledore's office.

"Jelly Beans!" he yelled at the gargoyles as soon as he got close enough. They barely managed to creak open before harry was running up the winding steps.

"Dumbledore!" Harry yelled when he saw the old man. "I want to be resorted. Now!"

Dumbledore stared at Harry in surprise. "Why, my boy."

Without answering Harry grabbed his wand and yelled, "Accio Sorting Hat!"

Before anybody could stop him, he jammed the hat on his head and waited for the hat's command. He already knew where the hat was going to put him and smirked inwardly.

_The old fool,_ Harry thought.

"Mr. Potter, I am glad to see you. Are you ready to join your true house?" the sorting hat asked.

"Yes, I am ready."Harry said.

"Very well. SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

Harry grinned at Dumbledore and handed him back the hat. "I am going to inform Professor Snape he has a new student. Good day." Harry said before he gracefully walked out, never seeing the shocked expression on the Headmaster's face.

He hurried down to the dungeons and followed Snape's scent with his nose.

_I guess being an elf __comes__ in handy_, Harry thought and grinned.

Harry found Snape's rooms behind a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. He bowed to his ancestor and asked politely, "Will you be kind enough to get Professor Snape for me?"

When the portrait disappeared, Harry took the time to look around and take in his surroundings. He faced the portrait when he heard footsteps coming on the other side.

"What do you want, Potter?" Professor Snape asked when he had banged open the portrait.

"Hello, Professor." Harry said kindly. "I am here to tell you that you have a new student."

Harry grinned at the look on his Professor's face.

To be continued.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter: "I am here to tell you that you have a new student," Harry smirked.**

Harry watched as Snape's face paled slightly. "I see. Tell me Mr. Potter how you managed to get yourself in my Snake Pit?" he asked.

"Didn't I ever tell you, Professor? The Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin in the first place." Harry smiled sweetly.

Thinking fast about what to do with the boy, Snape grimaced. Harry waited calmly. He had always respected Snape and knew he took care of his snakes.

"You do know, Mr. Potter, that my snakes have the hardest time in Hogwarts?" Snape asked.

Harry nodded," I know the consequences of being a snake. All houses hate us and I'm not going to stand for it." He glared at Snape when he finished speaking.

Snape felt pride for the new Snake, though he would _never_ show it. "Very well. I am going to put you in a different room at first so the rest of the house can get used to you."

Harry nodded in understanding and stepped aside so Snape could go past. He smirked when Snape strolled through the door, robes flaring out.

"You do like to make an entrance, don't you professor?" Harry asked.

Snape looked back at him with a smirk on his face; of course he had made sure nobody was around. "Of course. All Slytherins like to make an entrance. I've just have more practice." Snape said mildly.

Harry grinned and followed the most feared Professor through the corridors. They stopped at a portrait of snakes and none other than Salazar Slytherin.

"Ah, my heir has finally arrived. You know Godric has been at me because you were in his house." Salazar said.

"Sorry Sal." Harry said, curiously.

"Did he say you were his heir?" Snape asked curiously.

Harry nodded. "My grandfather is Salazar Slytherin II. My name is Harry Salazar Slytherin." Harry explained.

"So you mean the Dark Lord isn't Slytherin's heir?" Snape asked.

"That stupid little boy thought he was my heir!" Salazar roared angrily.

Snape looked at Salazar in shock. Harry noticed this and nearly laughed to see his Professor looking like he was about to jump out of his skin.

"Salazar has a nasty temper, Professor." Harry explained.

"Really?" Snape asked sarcastically. "Please call me Severus in private. All my Snakes do and you are now a snake."

Harry nodded and turned to Salazar. "Salazar, I want you to pick out my password."

Salazar nodded and began thinking. "What about /snakes about/?" Salazar asked, putting the password in Parseltongue.

Harry nodded. "I love it."

Harry turned to Severus. "You have many questions. Come with me. Oh and Salazar, the only people I want in my rooms are Severus, and my mate. If I want anybody else I will tell you."

When Salazar nodded Harry hissed the password and together the two stepped inside. Harry smirked when he saw all the green and silver. There was a cozy fire going to keep the place warm and there were two green velvet chairs and two silver leather ones. The carpet was black with silver snakes slithering along the walls. There were five doors. Harry guessed one of them lead to a bathroom while the other four were private rooms. Harry glided over to the chairs and sat down in one of the silver chairs. He watched as Severus sat down in a green one.

"So what are your questions?" Harry asked.

"Why are you here early?" Severus asked.

Harry grinned. "Do you want to watch instead?" Harry asked, tapping his head.

Snape nodded but before he could do anything, Harry held up a hand.

"I want you to swear under Wizards Oath that you won' tell anybody anything." Harry said.

"I swear on my magic and on my fortune that I won't tell anybody anything about what you are going to show me!" Snape vowed and a blue light shot out and hit Harry in the chest.

When Harry nodded, Snape went into his mind to watch what happened.

Flashback

_Harry looked at the clock. He was lying on the bed with his head propped up. _

_"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one."Harry counted down._

_Before he could say happy birthday a black light surrounded him. Snape could hare the whimpers of pain coming from the boy. The ball of light raised him and wind started to fly through the room. Then the ball slowly floated down and sank into Harry. The winds died down and everything stilled. Snape looked at Harry and it didn't take him very long to figure out what he was. _

_Then everything went black and a new scene popped up._

_Harry was sitting on his bed with his wings fully stretched out, making Snape guess they were around 6 feet tall. He was holding a letter in his hand and reading it. When he was through he looked up and Snape saw the tears running down his cheeks. For some reason he wanted to scoop the boy up and hold him. __Before the scene could go any farther Snape was thrown out of Harry's memories._

_End Flashback_

"So did you figure out what I was?" Harry asked when Severus got settled back into his own mind.

"You're an Elf. What was in the letter that made you upset?" Severus asked.

"It just said that my grandfather was alive but he couldn't get me because he couldn't cross the barriers that were around my house because he is a dark elf. And it said my mother was the princess so I am a prince and next in line for the throne. I am to visit him when I find my mate or this Winter Break." Harry explained.

"I see. Do you have any idea who your mate is? It will be easier to find him." Snape said.

"Well I know my mate's a he and he is in Slytherin and in my year. So that narrows it down."Harry said.

"Very well. If you have any questions come and ask me. And only two of my snakes aren't Death Eaters. Draco and his friends are. He has done nothing wrong through." Severus said.

"Don't worry. I've been talking to Tom and I am his heir and the Dark Prince." Harry said. "Why would I hurt them?"

Snape gasped. The Dark Lord had been talking about the "Dark Prince" for awhile and now Severus knew who he was. He got up bowed "My Prince" and walked out.

"Oh, Sev!" Harry called making Severus turn around. "I'll be at the next meeting."

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Draco quickly slipped into a black robe. He looked into the mirror and nodded. Standing at 5'8, he was a sight of perfection. The black robes contrasted against his pale skin and his gray eyes. His face was a sight to behold; straight nose, pouty pink lips and clear skin. He looked like he was born that way, as he held himself with pride. He looked around and wanted to show off to somebody but he was in a hurry. He was supposed to be meeting his father in the study room in ten minutes. He quickly arranged his face into one of boredom. Inside he was fighting his Veela side that was screeching at him not to join the Dark Lord until he made sure his mate was on the dark side. He quickly pushed the feeling down and walked swiftly toward the study. Making sure everything was perfect; Draco opened the door and walked in.

"Father," he said to the older Veela. "Sev, what are you doing here?" He asked his godfather, Severus Snape.

"Discussing what the Dark Lord has to tell us. All we know is that he has two allies and nobody knows who they are. Also Potter will be there." Severus snarled the last sentence

Before Draco could ask why, Lucius grabbed his arm and apperated (sp) away. Draco looked around the land where they landed. It was too dark to make out half the place but Draco could see an old village down the lane. His father grabbed his arm and led him toward an old mansion with Severus right behind them.

"Don't say anything unless I tell you. If there are people there you don't know don't speak to them." Lucius said.

Draco nodded and followed his father to the door of the mansion. Lucius let go of his arm as the doors opened. Draco stifled a gasp as he gazed around the elegant hallway. He followed his father into the room with the rest of the Death Eaters and looked at the people. His gaze was drawn to a group of people in the right corner. They were dressed in black leather and black dragon hide boots with black wings coming out of the men's back. The men were bare chest and the women had on black silk shirts. On the men's right shoulder he saw a symbol of a sunset with a black snake wrapped around it. He gazed at the men's faces. When his gaze rested on the black hooded figure, his Veela side started to purr. Draco had to fight himself not to jump his mate. He caught the scent of rain and chocolate and power. He was about to walk to his mate when the side door was thrown open and Voldemort stepped through.

Draco stepped behind his father and went down on his knees. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the group in the corner stand the in a straight line with his mate slightly in front of them, indicating he was in command.

"Ah, my Followers. Today is a very special day. Today the elves join us. We also have four new recruits." Voldemort said. "Prince Slytherin" Voldemort indicated toward the elves. "Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parksin, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyole (sp) will be joining us. Come up and get marked."

Draco and his friends rose from behind their parents and kneeled in front of Their Lord. Before Voldemort could do anything Lord Slytherin made a move forward.

"Not so fast, Tom," The voice purred, making Draco shiver. "We have a deal."

"Of course. Name your price." Voldemort said.

"I want Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix, and Draco Malfoy." Lord Slytherin said. "You also forgot the rest of my name. My name is Harrison Salazar Black Potter Lupin Gryffindor- Slytherin"

Draco gazed at the man that was his mate. It was none other than Harry Potter. He winced knowing he was going to be rejected.

"Very Well, you may have them. Lucius, Bellatrix, come here. "Voldemort ordered before Draco could go any farther into his thoughts.

His father and aunt both kneeled in front of Voldemort and waited. Voldemort laid a hand over their marks and hissed a long chant. When he was done he moved away and Harry took his spot and hissed his own chant. When he was done there was a sun and a snake on his father and aunt's arm. Draco watched as Harry approached him and did the same thing. He had to bite back a whimper and pain coursed him followed by a tremendous force of power.

When Harry was down he bent down and whispered," Sorry Love, and I accepted you as my mate. Come stand behind me." Draco smiled at him and stood behind his mate as he marked everybody else.

"Anybody who attacks these three and my elves his like attacking me, you will be punished." Harry stated as he gazed coldly around the room. All the Death Eaters nodded and were about to apperate when there was a huge bang and a cry of your "Highness!". Draco watched as Harry turned around and both of them saw an elf fall to the ground that looked exactly like Salazar Slytherin.

"Grandpa!" Harry screamed as the elf's head was brutally taken off. Before anybody could do anything the elves leaped into action.

**To be continued**

**Just thought I would leave you with a cliff hanger.**

**Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Read and Review Please**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry leaped into the air, following his instincts. His cloak was ripped off, showing a tanned muscular body to Draco. He grabbed the nearest vampire and proceeded to rip off its head in his anger. Without mercy, the rest of the elves followed suit. It took the elves 15 minutes to kill about 50 vampires. Harry scanned the ground and air to make sure no vampire was alive. When he was satisfied he lowered himself to the ground by his grandfather. He bowed his head mournfully.

After a few minutes he stood up. With a wave of his hand, a portal appeared. He picked up his fallen grandfather and handed him to one of the guards. Without a word the elf stepped into the portal, along with the rest of the elves. When they were all gone, Harry turned back to Voldemort.

"Tom, we will finish this another time. I most go to the Elvin Lands to claim my title and rule my people. I will be back by the end of the month." Harry said, coldly.

Tom nodded his acceptance and waved his hand at the Death Eaters in a clear dismissal. Only Lucius and Draco stayed behind. Harry sat down cross-legged at Voldemort's feet and leaned against his legs. Cracking one eye open, he looked at Draco. He could clearly see the worry in his mate's eyes.

"I'm fine, Dragon." He murmured, knowing Draco could hear him.

Without a word he patted his thighs, a clear invitation to Draco. Within 10 seconds, Draco was in his lap, leaning against him. Harry reached up and ran a hand through Draco's hair. He smirked when he heard Draco purr lightly.

"Lucius, will you allow Draco to come to Hogwarts with me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, My Prince." Lucius stated.

Harry waved his hand and said, "Luc, we're in private. You can call me Harry."

"Very well, Harry. I would like to apologize for the way I have been treating you and I hope you can forgive me." Lucius said, formally.

"You are forgiven. I wasn't always the nicest person to you, either." Harry said, opening his eyes.

Up until this point Draco hadn't said much. He was content to lay there while his mate's hand ran through his hair but one question had been bugging him.

"Harry?" he asked unsurely, not sure how his dominant would react to this question.

"Yes?" arry HaH Harry asked, wanting to know what was bugging his mate.

"Why did you turn dark?" Draco asked.

"Well it all started during the summer. I had been beaten again and I was tired of it. So I decided to owl Dumbledore about it. A few days later I got his reply. He told me to stop seeking attention and to stop owling him for useless things. I wasn't very happy and that's when Dumbledore lost my trust. But the big thing happened on my birthday. It was right after I had looked in the mirror and discovered I was an elf. A goblin appeared wanting to talk to me about me accounts. I told him I only had one account and he told me I have 8 volts. I told him I only knew about the trust fund. That's when I learned Dumbledore had been using my Potter's volt to supply the order with what he needed. I told the goblin I wanted everything replaced and I made sure Dumbledore couldn't get into any off my volts ever. Dumbledore lost everything that day." Harry said.

"Whose vaults do you have?" Lucius asked.

"Potter's, Blacks, Evan's, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Merlin, and my trust fund." Harry said.

"How are you the heir of Ravenclaw?" Draco asked.

"My mother was an elf. The Royal elves are descendents from Ravenclaw and my mother was adopted into the Evan's line, which is a long line of squibs." Harry said.

"Well that's god to know. Wouldn't that make you the richest kid around?" Tom asked.

"Along with the Lucius and Draco, yes we are the richest people." Harry said.

"How are we the richest too?" Draco asked.

"Well, you are my mate and I plan to share everything with you and that includes my money." Harry said, causing Draco to giggle.

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I have been busy. I want to leave it here. This chapter was just to inform you about certain things about Harry. Review please


	5. Chapter 5

I posted sooner and now in this chapter Harry will be going to Hogwarts. He won't be leaving to the Elvin lands for another chapter or two. I need a vote on whom Severus should be with:

Lucius

Voldemort/Tom

Harry/Draco

Or a Weasley (Fred, George, Bill, or Charlie)

And I have a challenge if anybody wants it. It's on my page!

Last Time:

"My mother was an elf. The Royal elves are descendents from Ravenclaw and my mother was adopted into the Evan's line, which is a long line of squibs." Harry said.

"Well that's god to know. Wouldn't that make you the richest kid around?" Tom asked.

"Along with the Lucius and Draco, yes we are the richest people." Harry said.

"How are we the richest too?" Draco asked.

"Well, you are my mate and I plan to share everything with you and that includes my money." Harry said, causing Draco to giggle.

This time:

Harry nudged Draco, who was about to fall asleep, off his lap. He smoothly stood up and offered a hand to his submissive.

"Come, Dragon, it is time to go." Harry said.

Draco grabbed the offered hand and was pulled to his feet and into a solid chest. Nodding good-bye to Tom and Lucius, he apperated Draco and himself into his personal rooms and pushed Draco toward the bathroom.

"Go relax while I deal with some matters." Harry instructed.

Without complaining, Draco headed to the bathroom and started the water. When Draco was out of his site, Harry quickly exited the door and headed for Dumbles's office. As soon as he reached the gargoyles he hissed _open, _grinning when they opened, revealing the stairway. Harry gracefully walked up the stairs and barged right into the office.

"Headmaster!" he exclaimed. "I have some good news! I know who my mate is!"

"And who is it?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling like mad.

"Malfoy," Harry spat, angrily.

Dumbledore could have jumped for joy. His eyes brightened and he smiled. "Harry, think about what good it would do for us to have the Malfoy's on our side!" he crowed.

Harry sneered inwardly, outwardly he nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll make it work."

"Thank you, my boy." Dumbledore said, mind racing.

Harry smiled and said, "Well, that's all I have to tell you."

"Okay, my boy. See what you can do about Draco. See if you can get him to switch sides."

Harry nodded and swiftly left. He took the stairs two at a time and basically ran to Severus's room. He banged on the portrait and waited for Sev to answer. The portrait was thrown open a couple of seconds later and Severus Snape appeared, dressed in a black silk shirt and black leather pants.

"Hello, Sev!" Harry said sweetly.

"What is it you want, Potter?" he asked.

All Harry did was raise an eyebrow and Sev sneered but stepped aside to allow Harry through. Harry swept past him and sat on Sev's couch. Severus grabbed two glasses and poured whiskey into them, handing one to Harry and keeping the other one.

"What is it you need?" Severus asked.

"Your Slytherin side!" Harry exclaimed, as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him and motioned for him to continue.

"Yes, well, I have this idea." Harry said.

"What is your brilliant idea?" Severus asked, sneering without the usual venom.

Harry leaned in and motioned for Severus to do the same. He quietly told his best friend what was on his mind. When he was done Severus had a pensive look on his face. Thoughtfully he nodded.

"That could work. I like it!" Severus said, "But what about this."

Together they revised the plan and made a couple of changes. When they were done, Harry was extremely pleased with it.

"Thanks Sev," Harry said, giving Severus a kiss on the forehead before he swept out.

Harry swept up the stairs, toward his rooms.

"_Snakes about," _He hissed and waited for the portrait to open. Salazar nodded to him and swung open. Harry clambered into it and was surprised to see Draco standing in the middle off the room, tears streaming down his face.

"Dragon, what's wrong?" Harry asked, sweeping Draco into his arms.

* * *

Who should side with harry and who shouldn't:

Ron

Hermione

McGonagall

Narcissa

Ginny

Remus

Fred/George

Charlie

Bill

Molly

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I own nothing!  
Special thanks to StunningSpellRocks2345 Hendrick248848 Sesshy'sSannah tashpilch Aisling-Siobhan sexyevilempress276 unforgivable curse caster vampirekiss511 Kool-Aid Girl BornToMakeYouHappy Voldemorts grl nwendrot Jgooullieyette PookyPeanut13 eoreos

To side with Harry:  
Narcissa Remus Fred/George Charlie Bill McGonagall

Against:  
Ron Ginny Hermione Molly

Last time:  
⌠Snakes about,■ He hissed and waited for the portrait to open. Salazar nodded to him and swung open. Harry clambered into it and was surprised to see Draco standing in the middle off the room, tears streaming down his face.

⌠Dragon, what▓s wrong?■ Harry asked, sweeping Draco into his arms.

This time:  
Draco leaned into his mate's touch. He felt the worry through their bond. "I thought you left me!" he murmured.  
"Oh, Dragon. I love you. I won't leave you."Harry promised.  
Draco smiled and pulled back to look at Harry's face. "I love you too. I have had a crush on you since last year." He admitted blushing.  
Harry grinned and wiped away Darco's tears. He picked him up bridal style and carried him into his room. Carefully, as if Draco was made of glass, he set him down on the bed. He waved his hand and Draco was suddenly dressed in his boxers. He squeaked as the air hit his body. He dove under the covers, blushing when he heard Harry laugh.  
All of a sudden the bed dipped and Harry's body slid under the covers with him. Harry spooned behind Draco. Sighing he buried his face into Draco's hair. "What about the elves?" Draco asked.  
"We will go to the elven land tomorrow." Harry murmured.  
Sighing softly, Draco closed his eyes and fell asleep with Harry right behind him.  
The next morning Draco woke up. He frowned when he couldn't feel Harry behind him. He sat up and looked around. Harry wasn't in the room. Draco felt worry start to worm it's way up. "Harry?" he called softly.  
"Yea?" Harry's voice called from the bathroom.  
Draco scrambled out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Steam covered everything and he could barely make out the bathroom. As far as he could tell if was bigger than the perfect's bathrooms. He saw Harry's form in the shower and stripped. He slid in the shower and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.  
"Hello love. Miss me?" HArry teased.  
"Mmmmm." was all Draco said.  
Harry turned around so he could see Draco. He grabbed the shampoo and poured it on to his had. Softly he rubbed it through Draco's hair, making the Veela purr.  
He quickly washed them both and shut off the water. Together they got out and dried themselves off. Harry rumaged through his closet. Grinning when he found the perfect outfit. Black leather pants that huged his body like a second skin and a silk green shirt.  
"Um Harry? What am i supposed to wear?" Draco asked.  
Harry looked at him before looking at his clothes. He smirked when he found the perfect outfit. White leather pants and vest with a dark blue silk shirt. He handed them to Draco who raised an eyebrow. "All elves wear Leather." Harry said and shrugged. Draco gave him a weird look before changing. When he was done Harry grabbed him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Beautiful." Harry said before opening a portal.  
They stepped into the portal and were left standing in wild green grass. Harry pulled on Draco's hand leading him to the castle. As they walked they passed elves that all wished their king luck. Harry smiled and thanked them. Before Draco reliezed it, they were at the castle doors. "Ready?" Harry asked.  
Draco nodded and at Harry's nod the elven guards opened the door. Draco gasped when they stepped into the castle. It was made out of pure gold. There were paintings of the old Kings on the walls and live elves everywhere.  
"Your Highness!" a voice called behind them.  
They spun around to face a beautiful elven female. She had golden hair and purple eyes. She was petite and about 5'6, which was small for an elf. She leaped into Harry's arms. Harry let go of Draco to catch her and spun her around before setting her on her feet. He put his arm back around Draco.  
"Moonstone! It's good to see you!" Harry said. "i'd like you to meet my mate, Draco. Draco this is Moonstone"  
"Hello," Moonstone said, cheerfully.  
Draco nodded smiling. He felt jealous rise in him when Harry had let him to catch the elf but he managed to push it down whe Harry put his arm around his waist.  
"Your orentation is ready." Moonstone said.  
Harry nodded and they proceded upstairs. They got the Crowning room and walked in. Inside where about 50 elves. In the center was a throne. Harry let go of Draco and walked up to kneel before the throne. An older elf came in with a crown. "Do you, Harrison Salazar Black Potter Lupin Ravenclaw Gryffindor Slytherin, take the responsiblity of being the King of the Elves? Do you promise to protect them with you life, listen to their problems and try to help them?" the older elf asked.  
"I do, Sunsky." Harry answered.  
"Your elven name shall be Shadowhunter. May I present You Royal Highness Shadowhunter!" Sunsky said placing the crown on Harry's head.  
Harry rose and faced the elves as they gave a thunderous applause. "Thank you. My grandfather was an honorable elf. He will be remember in our hearts for as long as we live. I can only hope I am half the king he was. To Salazar Slytherin II." Harry said.  
"To Salazar II!" They elves chanted.  
Harry smiled and walked over to Draco. He leaned down and gave Draco a long slow kiss that left them both breathless.

TBC LIKE IT? HATE IT? 


End file.
